Legacy
by Reed00
Summary: —A los ojos de todos los Uchihas ése pequeño será mi hijo, lucharemos contra lo que venga y trataremos de ser felices.— La última palabra fue dicha con algo de amargura disfrazada de resignación, ahora que todo estaba hecho y dicho, no había manera de retractarse de sus palabras.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Disclaimer applied._

 _La historia es de mi autoría._

 _._

* * *

.

 _No hay casualidades sino destinos. No se encuentra sino lo que se busca, y se busca lo que en cierto modo está escondido en lo más profundo y oscuro de nuestro corazón. Porque si no, ¿cómo el encuentro con una misma persona no produce en dos seres los mismos resultados?_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Su mirada no se apartaba del gran ventanal, aquel árbol de cerezos ahora estaba totalmente desnudo, sus pequeñas flores se perdían entre la fría brisa y caían en el césped, despojado de su manto rosado. Ella apretó con fuerza su mano sobre su pecho mientras la otra dejaba caricias ausentes sobre su levemente abultado vientre escondido bajo el vaporoso vestido blanco, éste, le ayudaba a disimular las ligeras curvas que la hacían ver una mujer en su totalidad. Hacía frío afuera pero el termostato ajustado a la temperatura ideal en toda la gran casa mantenía la calidez en cada rincón, sin embargo, sus manos estaban frías al igual que sus labios, igual que su corazón. Soltó un inaudible suspiro cuando sus ojos siguieron con lentitud otra flor que se reunía con las demás.

Un suspiro mucho más audible resonó por el lugar recordándole a Sakura que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, el despacho estaba iluminado ligeramente por las lámparas adjuntas en cada pared creando alguna ilusión óptica entre sombras, pero podía sentir la presencia del hombre sentado tras el escritorio que parecía dominar la estancia, incluso su respiración era escuchada.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—

La voz masculina resonó una vez más luego de un justo silencio impartido por ambos, Sakura se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió con cautela hasta sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, frente a él. Alzó su mirada hasta vislumbrar los oscuros ojos que parecían querer traspasar su delgada coraza, aquella que había alzado hace un tiempo atrás para evitar salir dañada aún más. Asintió a su pregunta mientras descansaba ambas manos sobre su regazo y pasaba algo de saliva por su garganta reseca.

—Lo estoy, Itachi.— Murmuró de manera ausente, estaba convencida en hacer eso, era la única manera de resolver todo el problema aunque sintiera que sus pensamientos se iban por el camino equivocado. Otro suspiro resignado se volvió a escuchar y bajó su cabeza enfocando ahora sus dedos que se retorcían con algo de nerviosismo en sus piernas, no era la única metida en aquel embrollo pero sí era la única que buscaba una solución para todo eso. No, no sólo ella, pensó.

Itachi asintió una vez antes de abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacar una pequeña caja aterciopelada, la apretó con fuerza entre su puño dudando por un segundo, no obstante, el rostro pálido y lloroso de la pelirosa fue suficiente incentivo para que se levantara y caminara hasta ella, la comisura de sus finos labios bajó un poco mientras mantenía una expresión estoica en su rostro. Se apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio estirando sus largas piernas, las cuales, hicieron contacto con la piel desnuda de las piernas femeninas ocasionando que ella se estremeciera.

—Mírame.— Pidió con aquella voz ronca, cálida pero imponente que ella había aprendido a identificar con el pasar del tiempo.

Lentamente alzó su rostro y lo miró una vez más, lo conocía de memoria, los gestos y miradas, las sonrisas furtivas que alguna vez le había dedicado cuando él apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura y ella pasaba sus delgados dedos por las suaves hebras de cabello negro quitando el lazo que las sujetaba juntas; le gustaba el cabello largo de Itachi, su aroma e incluso el tacto de los mechones al rodar por su piel.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó una de las manos de Sakura y abrió con su otra mano la pequeña caja sacando de esta un anillo de la más fina plata rodeado con pequeños y brillantes diamantes por toda la banda finalizando con un diamante rosa sobre estos. Ágilmente deslizó la joya en el dedo anular de pelirosa tras dejar un suave apretón en la mano, ella pudo sentir el frío de aquel metal en su dedo como un grillete ajustado en su tobillo, no había vuelta atrás.

El nudo pesado en su garganta parecía querer apretar con más fuerza y sus ojos jades se cristalizaron a lo que ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces tratado de alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, estaba cansada de llorar.

—Es... Es hermoso, Itachi.— Pudo articular con voz algo afectada por el momento tras observar la elegante pieza de joyería que ahora su dedo portaba haciendo resaltar la palidez de su piel.

El Uchiha mayor se apartó por un momento sosteniendo ambas manos tras su espalda, metódico, caminó hasta plantarse en el mismo sitio donde la pelirosa había estado parada momentos antes, su mirada vagó de igual manera en el árbol que se levantaba en el patio trasero después de tantos años, lo había visto perder sus flores y recuperarlas tiempo después, incluso, le parecía una ironía que estuviese sin un pétalo dada la situación que acontecía en esos momentos.

—Nos casaremos cuando nazca tu hijo, nadie tiene que saber la verdad. —La miró de frente mientras apretaba sus dedos con algo de fuerza. —A los ojos de todos los Uchihas ése pequeño será mi hijo, lucharemos contra lo que venga y trataremos de ser felices.— La última palabra fue dicha con algo de amargura disfrazada de resignación, ahora que todo estaba hecho y dicho, no había manera de retractarse de sus palabras.

Sakura limpió con rapidez su mejilla eliminando una lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos, no tenía mucho que opinar más que darle la razón a él, por más que intentó disuadirlo para que buscara otra solución, Itachi no aceptó otra idea diferente, debía admitirlo, era la única salida en una familia con fundamentos arraigados desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

 ** _"Ningún miembro Uchiha nacerá fuera del matrimonio."_**

.

.

Las palabras escritas en el antiguo templo perteneciente a esa familia se repetían en su memoria una y otra vez. Rozó con su pulgar aquel anillo en su dedo y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, Itachi la sujetó por el antebrazo haciendo que se detuviese.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo hay un culpable de que las cosas sucedan de esta manera, pero tú no lo eres.—

—No es así, tanto él como yo tenemos la misma culpa, pero él tomó el camino fácil...—

Su temblorosa voz sonó un poco más audible tras levantar su barbilla tratando de rescatar el orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba, estaba a nada de soltarse de aquel agarre cuando las puertas de madera fueron abiertas con algo de fuerza.

Itachi frunció el ceño mirando al nuevo visitante, soltando el brazo de la ojijade con delicadeza y dejando un suave roce con sus dedos, por su parte, Sakura estaba estática en el lugar mientras observaba otro par de ojos negros aunque mucho más afilados y rasgados.

No estaba segura de lo que sucedería en ese momento, pero de algo sí estaba segura, el desprecio que destilaba aquella dura mirada hacia ella la hirió un poco más, cuando pensó que nada más podía alcanzarla descubrió el poder de esos ojos tan oscuros como el alma de su portador.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

.

.

.

 **No acostumbro a hacer notas de autor, pero, como la ocasión lo amerita, lo haré esta vez. Debo admitir que me ha costado recrear en palabras todo esto, estoy más allá de oxidado y eso me apena bastante. Después de tantos años (10) de no estar por acá siento que he perdido el toque, en fin, ahora con una perspectiva mucho más madura y una mejor ortografía, espero poder colocarme en un buen nivel y traer historias que sean del agrado colectivo.**

 **Esto ha sido una pequeña prueba, quiero decir de antemano que esta historia está llena de momentos oscuros y dramáticos, así como encuentros sexuales, aún así, contará con una que otra dosis de dulzura para balancear. Es una pequeña advertencia para evitar luego reclamos si es que alguien se llega a interesar en leerla. Sólo es un pequeño abreboca a lo que luego serán capítulos algo más extensos.**

 **Sin más que decir, así marco mi regreso a este mundo.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Pueritia

.

 _A memory from the past **.**_

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban entre árboles y césped verde, la pelota rebotaba de unas manos a otras dejando sus blancas pieles cubiertas con una fina capa de sudor, el menor de ambos pasó su pequeña mano por su frente tratando de quitar algunas gotas que corrían por esta y hacían picar sus ojos, aún así, su sonrisa amplia se mantenía en sus labios mostrando los pequeños dientes que apenas comenzaba a mudar. A la tierna edad de ocho y cinco años, ambos niños disfrutaban plenamente de la vida hogareña, cumpliendo con sus deberes tal cual sus padres les imponían, esa era toda la vida que ellos necesitaban, hacer felices a sus progenitores les causaba una felicidad inmensa.**_

 _ **—¡Itachi!—**_

 _ **Sasuke llamó la atención de su hermano mientras movía sus manos con urgencia necesitando calmar el arrebato de adrenalina que el juego le inyectaba, sin embargo, su hermano dejó caer la pelota y miró en dirección al umbral de la puerta trasera que conectaba al patio mientras observaba a su madre y su padre. La mujer ondeaba su mano en el aire mientras que, con la otra, sostenía algo que ellos no pudieron identificar. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y partieron en una rápida carrera compitiendo por quién llegaría con mayor rapidez hasta aquellas dos personas que ellos tanto idolatraban.**_

 _ **Itachi llegó en primer lugar logrando que Sasuke inflara sus mejillas con molestia y cruzara sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, pero aquel gesto pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro mayor ya que caminaba con cautela hasta donde su madre se encontraba sentada acunando entre mantas un pequeño cuerpo, la sonrisa de la mujer alcanzaba sus ojos haciendo que estos brillaran con emoción, aunque, reflejaban algo más.**_

 _ **—Itachi, Sasuke... Vengan.—**_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha habló entre susurros indicando a sus dos hijos que se acercaran, no obstante, el menor de los dos se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mientras Itachi se inclinaba con levedad hasta posar sus negros ojos en el pequeño bulto que sobresalía junto al pecho de su madre, el niño miró con ansias luego el rostro de la mujer mientras el padre de ambos se posaba a un lado de su esposa con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su usual rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna.**_

 _ **—Madre, ¿qué llevas ahí?—**_

 _ **La pregunta realizada hizo sonreír a la mujer de largos cabellos mirando con algo de complicidad a su esposo, sin querer retrasar el momento, usó sus dedos para apartar la manta blanca que cubría el bulto revelando así un pequeño rostro infantil, el bebé mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en puños sobre su pecho, Itachi pudo notar que dormía plácidamente debido al dulce mohín que resaltaba en sus rosados labios y las mejillas levemente arreboladas. Los labios del hijo mayor se entreabrieron en sorpresa, a pesar de su corta edad, contaba con una inteligencia que rivalizaba con cualquier adolescente, así que, atar cabos, no le fue demasiado difícil cuando su expresión se transformó en una de entendimiento, pudo saber entonces que aquel bebé formaría, de alguna manera, parte de su familia.**_

 _ **La mujer desplazó su mirada hasta su hijo menor que aún se encontraba enfurruñado y algo apartado de ellos, le sonrió con todo el amor que podía guardar para sus hijos y le extendió una mano para que se acercara. A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que tomar la pálida mano de la mujer y acercarse a ella dejando que el brazo femenino lo rodeara por la cintura y lo acercara al costado, él, por su parte, descansó su mejilla sobre el hombro de su madre mientras observaba con cautela y nerviosismo la pequeña niña que ésta aún sostenía.**_

 _ **—Ella es... Sakura Haruno. Hija de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, ¿los recuerdan?—**_

 _ **Ambos niños asintieron lentamente ante la pregunta de su madre, no entendían demasiado lo que sucedía más que aquella niña estaba ahora con ellos. Mikoto pasó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta tras desviar la mirada hasta su marido, el cual, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para poder transmitirle apoyo en aquel momento.**_

 _ **—Ellos... Ellos ya no estarán en éste mundo, y, como última voluntad, pidieron que la pequeña Sakura viviera con nosotros.—**_

 _ **Ante el momento, ella mostró una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Rozó con su índice una de las regordetas mejillas infantiles haciendo que la niña se removiera en sus brazos y que, finalmente, abriera sus párpados revelando unos hermosos ojos color verde, se asemejaban a una piedra preciosa que su madre llevaba en su cuello, un jade le había dicho ella que se llamaba.**_

 _ **El viento azotó con ligereza trayendo el aroma de la primavera, las flores y los frutos que estaban en su punto álgido en donde todo se mezclaba creando una hermosa sinfonía de colores y olores, junto a los animales que corrían y se inmiscuían entre los árboles. Los cabellos negros de los niños se agitaron un poco trayendo la calma que el entendimiento les brindaba, sin embargo, ésa calma no duró demasiado gracias al arrebato del Uchiha menor.**_

 _ **—¡No!—**_

 _ **Sasuke negó con su cabeza antes de correr y adentrarse entre los árboles que el bosque personal de la gran casa les proporcionaba.**_

 _ **—¡Sasuke!—**_

 _ **Su padre, con el ceño fruncido y la molestia comenzando a transformar sus rasgos, hizo amago de ir tras el niño pero su mujer lo sujetó por el antebrazo evitando que fuese tras él.**_

 _ **—Déjalo, es normal su reacción, ya volverá.—**_

 _ **—Pero...—**_

 _ **—No, déjalo, es tan sólo un niño que está confundido, Fugaku.—**_

 _ **La sonrisa que su esposa le mostró hizo que una extraña paz se asentara en su interior, asintió una vez y dio media vuelta hasta entrar en la casa y perderse de la vista de ambos espectadores. Mikotó suspiró hondamente.**_

 _ **—Itachi...— Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla sonrojada de su hijo mayor, éste se había mantenido en silencio durante el intercambio de palabras y la huída de su hermano. —¿Tú podrás querer a Sakura? — Preguntó con voz amable y baja no queriendo perturbar la tranquilidad de la niña.**_

 _ **—Lo haré, ayudaré en lo que se necesite.—**_

 _ **—Hijo... Gracias, sé que aún eres pequeño para poder entender del todo lo que sucede, pero ella necesitará mucho amor y cariño, sus padres seguirán cuidándola desde el cielo, pero nosotros debemos encargarnos que, de ahora en adelante, esté protegida. Tú eres un niño muy inteligente y sé que me ayudarás a cuidarla, ¿no es así?—**_

 _ **Las palabras de su madre quedaron grabadas con fuego en su memoria, y, mientras observaba el inocente rostro de la niña, se prometió a sí mismo y a los padres de ella que nada malo le sucedería a Sakura.**_

 _ **—Sí.—**_

 _ **Su respuesta fue tan sólo un susurro que se perdió entre la brisa, no obstante, Mikoto asintió una vez dejando que el calor embargara su pecho, todo saldría bien.**_

 _ **—Muy bien, ahora, vamos a instalar a esta pequeña hermosura en casa.—**_

 _ **Ambos se colocaron de pie e ingresaron en el hogar, Itachi sentía su corazón presionado, ahora debía compartir el amor y cariño que le entregaba a su hermano con la bebé.**_

 _ **"Sasuke... Espero puedas quererla también."**_

 _ **Pensó con una última y melancólica mirada por donde su pequeño hermano partió.**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke corría, su mandíbula dolía por lo apretado que sus dientes se encontraban, estaba molesto y no era para menos, ¿cómo era posible que esa niña llegara a su casa y le quitara lo más importante del mundo?, porque él lo sabía, de ahora en adelante su madre no lo amaría y no le prestaría atención. Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior impedía que las lágrimas cayeran, pasó su antebrazo por los ojos quitando la humedad mientras ralentizaba el paso al llegar a su destino: La casa en el árbol.**_

 _ **La estructura era su refugio cuando las cosas no iba como él quería, también, era el lugar en donde jugaba con su hermano y sus primos, ella nunca entraría ahí.**_

 _ **Subió por la escalera de madera hasta entrar y quedar sentado en el piso, esa sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo hogar, tan sólo debía escabullirse en la casa familiar y recoger sus cosas, también un poco de comida pensó mientras posaba su dedo índice bajo su barbilla haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba.**_

 _ **De esa manera transcurrió la noche en donde el niño no pudo aguantar más y se quedó dormido sobre el piso del lugar.**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mikoto frotaba sus manos entre sí mientras camina por el camino que los árboles le proporcionaban, la única luz que podía apreciar era la de la luna y las de las luciérnagas vagando entre la oscuridad, finalmente pudo observar la casa del árbol en donde su hijo seguramente se encontraría y, sin perder tiempo, terminó por recorrer el tramo faltante hasta subir las escaleras con cuidado de no caer.**_

 _ **—Ahí estás...**_

 _ **Murmuró antes de tomar el infantil cuerpo entre sus brazos y acunarlo contra ella tras haberse sentado en el frío piso y haber cruzado sus piernas. Dejó un beso sobre la frente de Sasuke mientras lo observaba un momento dormir tan pacíficamente.**_

 _ **Desde que nació, el pelinegro menor había mostrado mucho más afecto hacia su madre, su padre, por otra parte, prestaba más atención a Itachi alegando que debía llevarlo por un camino mucho más maduro ya que era el hijo mayor. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke y su padre no llevaban buenas relaciones, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y parecido que, en ocasiones, chocaban con fuerza. Aún siendo Sasuke un niño, tenía sus ideas bastante fundadas.**_

 _ **Los minutos fueron pasando y con estos la temperatura bajaba, sin más, Mikoto salió de aquella casa del árbol con su hijo en brazos tratando de no caer.**_

 _ **Legó a la casa en donde todo estaba en silencio, su esposo se asomó en el umbral de la sala y la miró fijamente mirando luego el cuerpo de su hijo profundamente dormido, Fugaku negó con su cabeza con un gesto desaprobatorio en su rostro más no comentó nada al respecto. Mikto siguió de largo hasta subir las escaleras y llegar al dormitorio de su hijo, en el lugar predominaba el azul ya que era el color favorito de este, a pesar de ser un cuarto infantil, era bastante amplio como para que él se sintiese cómodo.**_

 _ **Lo dejó en la cama y cubrió el cuerpo con la manta para luego pasar su mano por los rebeldes cabellos de Sasuke, apartando algunos mechones del rostro dormido.**_

 _ **—Sasuke... Tú también querrás a Sakura, algún día...—**_

 _ **Con esas últimas palabras, la mujer presionó un beso en la frente de él y salió del cuarto sumiendo este en la oscuridad...**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Podía sentir el entumecimiento de sus piernas haciendo que estas dolieran, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ésa posición y durmiendo con la ropa con la que había estado anteriormente, no obstante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la visión de su cuarto, estaba de nuevo en la casa. Con un suspiro cansino se paró de la cama y se despojó de aquella ropa para luego colocarse el pijama azul que había estado en el borde, su garganta seca lo obligó a salir del lugar.**_

 _ **Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo observar bajo la puerta de una de las habitaciones una tenue luz que se reflejaba, el cuarto era el que estaba entre el suyo y el de Itachi. Entró al lugar con la curiosidad al máximo notando una cuna de madera en el centro de esta, con pasos ligeros, se acercó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el barandal que impedía que el bebé cayera y pudo, finalmente, ver a la niña que osaba quitarle el lugar que a él le pertenecía por derecho.**_

 _ **Frunció su ceño y chasqueó la lengua haciendo que la infante abriera sus párpados revelando sus hermosos ojos jades, estos, se fijaron en Sasuke a lo que él sacó su lengua en un gesto bastante inmaduro.**_

 _ **—¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi mamá?, no te lo voy a permitir.— Dijo con amargura en su voz a lo que la niña sólo emitió unos cuantos balbuceos, aquello pareció irritarlo mucho más y alargó su brazo colocando su dedo pulgar e índice en la pequeña y respingona nariz de la niña y apretando con ligera fuerza la misma, de inmediato, un llanto resonó en la habitación y él miró asustado la fuente de tanto alboroto, con rapidez se alejó de la cuna pero ya su madre entraba corriendo al lugar buscando a la pequeña bebé y cargándola en sus brazos, la prueba de su trato se hallaba en la rojez que dejó sobre la blanca piel de Sakura.**_

 _ **Sasuke retrocedió hasta la puerta mientras un sonrojo se asentaba en sus mejillas esperando por la reprimenda que le daría su madre, aunque, aquello no sucedió ya que fue jalado de manera inesperada hasta otra habitación la cual identificó como la de Itachi, su hermano lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?—**_

 _ **Pregunto el pelilargo con seriedad en su voz, amaba a su hermano pero tampoco iba a permitir que tratara mal a la pequeña bebé.**_

 _ **—Yo... Sólo le toqué la nariz, lo juro.— Rascó su mejilla un tanto apenado y alzó su mirada para observar a su hermano mayor.**_

 _ **—Vamos, hay que dormir y rogar porque mamá no se dé cuenta de lo que has hecho.—**_

 _ **Itachi soltó un suspiro y llevó a Sasuke hasta su cama, esa noche dormirían juntos. Le dejó espacio suficiente para que el menor de ambos se acostara y luego posó las mantas sobre ellos.**_

 _ **Un "Lo siento" se escuchó entre sueños a lo que Itachi sonrió y se acercó un poco más dejando que ambas espaldas entraran en contacto.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los recuerdos se dibujaban atropelladamente en su cabeza, la melancolía le invadía haciendo que su concentración se desviara por un momento al rostro contraído en miedo de la pelirosa, aquello lo golpeó como un mazo en el pecho recordando la promesa que, con tanta vehemencia, había hecho. Dejó que las emociones lo tomaran por un momento manteniendo la falsa calma aunque lo único que quería hacer era estrellar su puño en el arrogante rostro de su estúpido hermano menor.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—

La grave voz de Sasuke resonó amenazante en la estancia mientras su mirada vagaba de uno a otro, la presencia de Sakura lo desconcertó un momento ya que pensaba que el mayor estaba solo en aquel despacho, no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica observando los ligeros cambios que ella presentaba, aunque tratara de disimular la abultes de su vientre, era imposible pasar aquello desapercibido. Chasqueó su lengua cuando pudo notarlo una vez más, estaba tan cansado de todo el drama.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se plantó frente a ellos con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Hablaba con Sakura, ¿se te ofrece algo?— Preguntó Itachi a la vez que tomaba entre sus dedos la mano temblorosa de la ojijade, dio un suave apretón y la mantuvo a su lado.

Los rasgados ojos del Uchiha menor fueron hasta aquella unión, Itachi siempre había sido atento y cariñoso con Sakura pero, aquello... Aquello se sentía mucho más diferente, más íntimo y más cuando notó el brillante anillo que ella portaba. Sus instintos se pusieron en alerta, finalmente, entendiendo todo.

Bajó sus brazos y empuñó sus dedos conteniendo las ganas de soltar toda su ira en ése momento.

—Vete.— Sus palabras salieron entre sus dientes apretados mirando ahora el pálido rostro de la mujer, si las miradas mataran...

Itachi, a su vez, no iba a permitir que nadie la tratara de esa manera, si ella sería su mujer entonces era hora de comenzar a tratarla como tal. Dispuesto a replicar el comportamiento de su hermano, soltó el agarre que mantenía con ella pero Sakura fue mucho más rápida y lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza.

—No... Por favor, yo... Yo me iré.— La voz atropellada se escuchó como apenas un susurro lo bastante audible para ambos. Se apartó de él y caminó hasta la puerta pasando a un lado de Sasuke y dejando una estela de dulce aroma.

—No peleen, por favor...—

La súplica se podía escuchar en su voz antes de salir y observarlos con el rostro bañado en preocupación, una leve sonrisa de Itachi fue lo que obtuvo tras cerrar la puerta del lugar.

Una sonrisa ladina se curvó en los labios de Sasuke, aquello era algo que no podía prometer.

.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado su review, las que han colocado ésta historia como favorita y a las que tal vez leen en el anonimato.**

 **Había olvidado comentar algo al respecto, como ya se podrán haber dado cuenta ésta historia se presenta en un universo alterno, así que no se rige totalmente en base a las características de los personajes en el anime. Mi plan es traer al clan Uchiha, al menos a los personajes más relevantes de este, así que no se extrañen si aparecen con cambios en su edad. Soy un ambicioso de mierda así que mi visión es bastante extensa con respecto a cada uno. De nuevo, gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido, no esperé que, en tan poco tiempo, personas se interesaran en la historia. Dije que no me gustaba dejar notas de autor pero ustedes hacen que mande al carajo ése reglamento, ah. Aún no tengo un tiempo estipulado para dejar las actualizaciones, así que trabajaré en plantearme un horario para no quedarme atrás.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
